


When Your Spy Rivalry Goes A Little Too Far

by kitkaters



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, hate... fuck? sorta?, sorta but not really??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkaters/pseuds/kitkaters
Summary: Blurr and Shockwave are long-time rival spies, seemingly always managing to run into each other on every major mission. Shockwave would find it irritating if it weren't for how entertaining he found his rival, and Blurr certainly enjoys getting the one-up on him too. However, neither expected anything like this to happen on a mission.





	When Your Spy Rivalry Goes A Little Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello howdy, I've been writing and rewriting and editing this fic on and off for a year and a half now because I am insecure as hell when it comes to writing and nothing ever seemed just right bUT I think I have it with this draft! So here's my "you spent a year and a half writing a silly smut fic?" fic <3

Blurr gasped sharply, looking up into the single optic of the large bot leaning over him. They were at a standstill. Shockwave had him pinned down, claws tightly pressed against his chassis, keeping his arms trapped. At a clear disadvantage, Blurr did not try to run, wriggle away, or escape. Instead, he stared.

 

It was far from the first time they had gotten themselves into a situation like this, yet it felt entirely different. The air seemed to crackle with tension. Panting heavily, Blurr tried to cool down his warming body. Managing to finally rip his gaze away from the bright red optic, he instead found himself drawn to other parts of his enemy. Against his better judgement, he slowly traced the details along his chest and waist, noticing not for the first time how attractive Shockwave could be.

 

Lips parted for a moment, but were quickly closed, drawing Shockwave’s attention. He watched as Blurr bit his lower lip. Not having lips of his own normally, Shockwave often found himself watching others’. Even then, there was something about Blurr, about how fast he could speak without stuttering or tripping over his words-- Shockwave was completely entranced by his mouth. He still had half a mind to make a comment on how rare it was for Blurr to be speechless, but something in him stopped him from breaking the silence.

 

Willing himself to move, to end the stillness, Shockwave placed a single claw-tip down against Blurr’s unprotected torso, careful not to puncture the protoform. “This,” he spoke with far less conviction than intended, “marks the end of a passionate rivalry.” Pressing down to accent his words, his claw dug into Blurr, denting the flesh but not drawing energon quite yet. “You have been a formidable opponent, but this ends here, as I end you.“ Words coming out ragged and low, they carried an unintentional, yet nearly sensual tone.

 

Trapped within Shockwave’s powerful grip, Blurr felt a wave of heat flow over his frame. It was a completely improper reaction but he couldn’t bring himself to be too concerned. It was hard to focus when Shockwave’s weight was pressing down on him, firm, warm, and heavy. The claw threatening to stab him scraped over his torso as Shockwave repositioned himself, sending a shiver through Blurr and making him bite down harder. It was through willpower and the threat of shame alone that Blurr managed to keep his cooling systems from kicking on. Improper was an understatement.

 

Shockwave knew he should finish it right then and there-- even _wanted_ to, but something kept him from crushing the smaller agent. It would be so quick and easy, so simple, something he had done countless times before. One quick movement and he could leave Blurr’s body bleeding out in the empty alleyway. This situation, though, was different.

 

Blurr was different.

 

It wasn’t easily written off as simple attraction, though. It’d be hard not to find Blurr attractive to some degree-- long legs that ended at thin hips and waist that Shockwave could wrap his claws around with ease. Bright eyes, a unique paint job, his lips… However, there was something else that he felt. Respect? Admiration, possibly? Shockwave did notice the way that Blurr carried himself, how capable of a fighter he was, how he molded his attacks to fit his unique talents perfectly.

 

Lost in thought, Shockwave scraped his claw across the glass that covered Blurr’s chest-- and tensed as cooling fans kicked on that weren’t his own.

 

He pulled back slightly, caught off guard by this sudden turn of events. Blurr was facing pointedly away from him, mouth caught in a rigid pout that gave away his embarrassment. An aborted sound came out of Shockwave, a noise betraying his confusion and speechlessness. A sigh, another pout, and a glance towards Shockwave lead to Blurr finally breaking his silence.

 

“Don’t blame me for this-- you have me pinned down in some alleyway and you’re straddling me and whispering things about passion and staring intensely and leaning over me and down right _groping_ my waist-- _I’m_ not the one who’s making this situation as sexual as possible, that’s on you.”

 

Shockwave's confidence faltered for a fleeting second. "I did not intend for this to be so... emotionally charged."

 

Blurr raised a helm ridge, giving a look of exasperation and disbelief. “There is no way that you’re not into this, seeing how smug you’ve been from the moment you had me pinned,” he accused. “And if you’re not, then it’s pretty embarrassing and I would really like to get back to something else other than--,” a claw pressed against his lips, fear of injury halting his confused ramble.

 

Shockwave had found himself being drawn to Blurr’s lips once again, watching them move and curve with each syllable, and blindly followed an impulse to touch them. Several moments passed before Shockwave made another move, still, but heavy. He then pressed down harder, beginning to stroke and knead at his lips, playing with the pliable protoform. Blurr was frozen in place, not daring to move. Following another impulse, he pushed his way into Blurr’s mouth.

 

A faint groan escaped Blurr, a spike of arousal shot through Shockwave. Slowly thrusting in further, he pushed past Blurr’s dentae, stopping just short of his throat. He drew back out, scraping over glossa, threatening injury but not following through. Prodding around once more, Shockwave stilled as Blurr clamped down, biting softly and sucking.

 

Shockwave’s fans kicked on.

 

He quickly pulled away as he tried to regulate his ventilations, letting go of Blurr entirely for a few moments. Frustration, disappointment, and want flashed across Blurr’s face. “See, I told you that you were just as into this as I am,” he breathed out.

 

Shockwave ran a claw along Blurr’s waist, trailing low. “I never denied anything of the sort,” he explained, enjoying the shiver that ran through the frame beneath him, “I just wasn’t expecting this sort of reaction from you.”

 

“Oh please, you can’t say you didn’t expect or imagine or hope for this when you do things like--,” Blurr started, but was interrupted by another slow graze across his abdomen. "Things like _that_ , and play it off like it’s nothing, but I've seen how you look at me and I know that you enjoy this, or at least the idea of what this could lead to."

 

“Do tell, what do you think this could lead to?” the smugness in Shockwave’s voice conveyed an impossible smirk. Confidence and lust were quickly replacing the shock and confusion that they felt earlier, and it pushed them both forward, making them bold.

 

Reaching up, Blurr quickly grabbed a hold of Shockwave’s antlers, yanking his helm down. His lips latched onto an antler in a sloppy kiss, sending a shiver through Shockwave as his engine revved. Shockwave groped around, finding Blurr’s panel and noticing the tiniest bit of lubricant dripping out of a seam. His vents hitched. While he knew that he had harboured feelings for the other bot-- his earlier contemplation on respect came to mind-- he had never thought it would go this far beyond their usual fights and banter. That being said, there was no sign of a complaint in his mind. Blurr gasped against Shockwave’s helm as he pressed down firmly on Blurr’s panel, humming in satisfaction as Blurr spread his legs wider.

 

“Now, Blurr, you accuse me of being too forward while baring yourself so obscenely at the slightest touch? That’s not fair,” Shockwave murmured while he picked and prodded at Blurr’s seams, silently encouraging the panel open.

 

Blurr let out a huff and rutted himself against Shockwave’s claw, smearing the thin drips of lubricants around. Shockwave noted silently how they highlighted Blurr’s panel with a light blue sheen, tempting him further. He twisted a claw tip down into a seam, perhaps with more force than what would be safe, but then a strained sigh flowed out of Blurr and his array bared itself with a dull _click_ . Transfluid and lubricant trickled across a dark blue valve, blue biolights lining the lips pulsing in excitement and creating a soft glow across Blurr’s thighs and lower torso. Shockwave paused to take in the sight, just falling short of commenting on the seductively simple array.

 

Blurr made a sound then, wriggling his hips impatiently and catching Shockwave’s attention. Blurr’s face was flushed; his embarrassment and eagerness leaving him with a small pout. Shockwave revelled in the excitement of being able to witness what other expressions Blurr would make for him. He dragged the flat of his claw along the single small node that sat at the front-most part of Blurr’s valve, humming in satisfaction at how Blurr’s lower body flinched in pleasure.

 

“Shockwave, please, are you really trying to take this slow?” Blurr suddenly blurted out. Impatience strained his voice; Shockwave didn’t find it surprising in the least that Blurr would want this to go fast as well. He made a sound of amusement and began rubbing Blurr’s node at a pace that he suspected Blurr would enjoy much more. A squeal escaped the the tiny bot beneath him, followed by _ah_ ’s and _oh_ ’s and what he believed to be his name being said at a rapid-fire pace.

 

If Shockwave could smirk, he would have. Watching Blurr’s body tense and hearing his voice start to break down into hisses of static, he gave a quick pinch to the node and pulled away.

 

“O-Oh! S-s-shockwave!” Blurr stuttered and cried out while grasping at the ground frantically. Despite being on the edge of overload, Blurr still managed to give a nasty, accusing look. “W-why did you stop you can’t just stop there you _can’t_ please don’t stop th--,” a squeak of surprise interrupted his babbling as Shockwave shoved a claw into him, careful not to injure him. Then came another; scissoring and spreading his valve lips wide in a way that left him speechless.

 

“Is this more along the lines of what you wanted?” Shockwave’s voice rang out, prompting an enthusiastic nod from Blurr. Amusement flooded Shockwave as he continued, “Or perhaps you want something a bit more?” he asked, chuckling as Blurr very obviously glanced downwards to Shockwave’s panels. He made sure to brush his claws against Blurr’s node again before he had the chance to get an answer out, causing a burst of static to leave Blurr’s lips rather than words.

 

Shockwave sighed and pulled himself away. Grabbing Blurr by the thighs and waist before he could say anything else, he stood up and pressed him against the alley wall. Blurr looked almost giddy and reached out to cling to Shockwave’s chest, balancing his foot against one of several small pipes on the wall and relying on Shockwave to carry the rest of his weight. Lubricant dripped down his thighs and speckled the already messy ground below him.

 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Shockwave asked as he pressed his thigh up against Blurr’s valve. “Maybe a bit too eager,” he noted as a gush of lubricants coated his thigh. It really was a beautiful sight, but Shockwave knew all good things had to end eventually. He briefly mourned that he wouldn’t be able to see such a sight more often, but duty came first.

 

With that thought in mind, Shockwave reached down and bent a pipe on the wall back with ease, wrapping it around Blurr’s torso. Blurr looked down in confusion, about to protest against the new addition to their game, but was cut short by the shock of suddenly having nothing holding him up other than the pipe.

 

Shockwave stepped back a bit, admiring his work. “I hate to cut our meeting short, I really do,” he began. “But I just remembered that I have previous business to attend to.”

 

“Wait wait wait wait no _no_ you’re not actually thinking of-- no, you wouldn’t you _can’t_ ,” Blurr suddenly let out an avalanche of words as he watched Shockwave wipe his thighs and claws with a cloth from his subspace and bend over to grab the small data drive that got them into this whole mess.

 

“I’ll be taking this. It’s a shame I have to leave so soon, this was really quite a pleasure.”

 

Blurr stared dumbstruck as Shockwave turned and walked away. “Oh. and I’d recommend finding your way out of that soon, it can’t be long before someone comes this way.”

 

Shock and frustrated filled Blurr’s voice as he yelled after him. “Shockwave! Don’t you dare leave me like this _Shockwave, I slagging swear by the allspark you will regret this_ get back here and get your head out of your exhaust port and fix this or I swear to the pits-- Get back here! _Shockwave!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> (boos shockwave) Get back there and at least let him overload before you walk off, ya jerk. 
> 
> I left the ending open intentionally, if you get second hand embarrassment like I do, then don't worry, Blurr escaped before anyone else found him. If not and "finding your co-worker on the edge of overload and tied to a wall by a pipe and absolutely coated in his own fluids" is your thing, then that's what happened. If there's some third ending I hadn't considered but you dig it then that's what happened too, I guess. 
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed, it's a relief to finally have posted this thing


End file.
